


Не игрушки

by Leytenator



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: «Столько проблем от одного-единственного идиота. Лучше бы его никогда на свете не было!»





	Не игрушки

Снег шел и шел, казалось, он будет валить бесконечно. Дофламинго уже давно снял с острова Клетку, но все равно чувствовал себя неуютно, будто взаперти. Вдалеке слышались выстрелы; низкое зимнее небо походило на прочный серый купол. Хотелось поскорее вырваться.   
— Доффи, эй, Доффи!   
— Ну что опять? Не подходи так близко, Требол.   
— Он дышит! Все еще дышит, Доффи! Что нам с ним делать?   
Дофламинго растер снег по мокрым волосам, брезгливо передернул плечами — за ворот успело затечь. Голова казалась набитой колкими ледяными хлопьями и ничем больше.   
— Да добейте его уже! Мне вечно все самому делать?   
— А правда можно, Доффи? — восхищенно шепнул Требол. — Он же все-таки твой брат, хоть и предатель. Я думал, ты сам. Ну, право крови...   
— Как же вы меня заебали, сил нет.   
Надо было повернуть обратно, но Дофламинго упрямо брел вперед, к кораблю, увязая в грязных сугробах, не в силах остановиться, быстрее и быстрее, прочь от этого места. Он и так потерял сегодня слишком много: фрукт за пять миллиардов белли, сожравшего этот фрукт Ло, доверие к брату, который полгода назад спер мальчишку, а сегодня — Опе-Опе, да еще и оказался дозорным.   
Не хватало добавить к списку потерь и самообладание.   
— И этот чертов снег! Чтоб я еще хоть раз потащился в такую ледяную дыру. Все, хватит, найдем островок потеплее, давно пора было.   
— Так что с ним делать, Доффи? — прогундосил Требол над ухом. — С твоим братом? Можем, конечно, убить, если захочешь. Или забрать с собой и шантажировать им Дозор...   
— Да чтоб вам всем!   
Дофламинго замер и стряхнул снег с рукава. Затянутые в перчатку пальцы дрожали. Нужно было срочно что-то решать, но в голове было пусто. Ясным казалось только то, что оставлять Росинанта живым здесь нельзя.   
— Тащите на корабль. Столько проблем от одного единственного идиота. Лучше бы его никогда на свете не было! Ло еще не нашли?   
— Нет, Доффи! Но обязательно найдем, не волнуйся! Кстати, звонили из Спайдер Майлз, там к нам пришла девочка...   
— Избавь меня от очередного тупого сосунка, — Дофламинго снова зашагал, твердо намереваясь больше не останавливаться, даже если над вторым ухом начнет ныть сам Сенгоку или Мировое Правительство полным составом.   
— Нет, ты дослушай, Доффи! Она говорит, что знает, где раздобыть очень полезный фрукт. Но ей нужна помощь. А взамен будет работать на нас.   
— Какие корыстные пошли нынче дети, — Дофламинго скривился и взбежал по трапу на палубу. — Всем от тебя что-то надо. Никакой искренности, никакого порыва души. Один Ло пришел со своей перекошенной от злости физиономией... — он пинком распахнул дверь в каюту, резко развернулся и застыл на пороге. В спину дышало немного затхлое тепло. Кажется, на корабле оставалось вино. Хорошо бы. — Чтоб нашли его, или я вас на куски порежу. Ты понял?   
— Понял, Доффи, понял! Ты не нервничай. Конечно найдем. Так вот, эта девочка... 

***   
Ло думал, дорога из Флеванса была самым отстойным событием в жизни, но, разумеется, у судьбы было еще полно планов, как подгадить.   
С трудом раздобытая лодка оказалась с пробоиной. Ло настолько вымотался, прячась всю ночь от прочесывающих остров дозорных, что утром уселся прямо на снег рядом со своим утлым суденышком и позорно разревелся. Потом взял себя в руки, утер слезы и пошел на поиски нового.   
Кора-сан точно бы не одобрил бесполезных страданий. Уж он-то не сидел бы сложа руки, а развил такую бурную деятельность, что нашлась бы не только лодка, но и горячая еда, и карта, и теплая одежда. Попутно ушиб бы все руки и ноги, но это уже издержки таланта.   
Ло вздохнул, строго приказал себе ни в коем случае больше не реветь и поднес ладонь к лицу. От белых пятен не осталось и следа, кожа была непривычного желтоватого оттенка. Надо же, он и забыл, как выглядел здоровым.   
Избавлялся от болезни Ло вчера почти на ощупь, словно слепой. Просто крепко зажмурился и представил свое тело как посторонний предмет. Потом отыскал в нем разрастающиеся споры болезни — они сияли ярким белым светом за плотно зажмуренными веками, — открыл глаза и начал выдирать из себя свинец молекулу за молекулой.   
Ло хрипло втянул воздух и тряхнул головой. Надо будет потом что-то сделать с техникой работы фрукта. Эта никуда не годилась. Вот бы найти хорошие книги про Опе-Опе...   
Потом, все потом. Он прижал ладонь к груди и скривился: там болезненно тянуло, словно внутрь кто-то влез грязными руками и все переставил с места на место. Ло стиснул зубы — боль становилась чем дальше, тем невыносимей. Вместе с ней разрасталась и злость, та чудовищная, накрывающая с головой злость, о которой он почти сумел забыть за сумасшедшие полгода поисков лекарства вместе с Корой-саном. Те, что вчера закончились.   
Он не выдержал и ударил себя меж ребер раскрытой ладонью, охнул — грудину обожгло холодом. Медленно обернулся и замер, глядя, как на снегу пульсирует кусок алого. Кусок Ло.   
Сердце он забрал и вернул на место, предварительно осмотрев и убедившись: никаких патологий не наблюдается. Уплывая с Миньона, Ло знал, что оставляет на острове кое-что поважнее сердца.   
Холодное море казалось бескрайним. К обеду Ло устал грести и уснул, накрывшись драным одеялом. Ему снилась кружащая над лодкой птица, и когда он проснулся, в животе бурчало от голода, а в груди больше ничего не болело.   
В груди было пусто. 

***   
— Рисовые крекеры.   
— Кто это?   
— Дядя Сенгоку, это я.   
— Кто? Представьтесь по форме.   
— Коммандер Дозора Донкихот Росинант, служебный номер...   
— Донкихот? Донкихот?! Передай Дофламинго, что он перешел все границы!   
— Дядя Сенгоку, это же я!   
— Не звони сюда больше, щенок, кто бы ты ни был.   
— Дядя Сенгоку! Подождите, вы не представляете, чего мне стоило набрать этот номер! 

***   
В Спайдер Майлз с утра шел дождь, и со стоящего посреди зала Ло натекла изрядная лужа. Дофламинго широко улыбнулся, и не думая сдерживать радость. Угрюмо глядящий Ло нахмурился и чихнул.   
Дофламинго довольно расхохотался, старшие офицеры, словно только ждали отмашки, тут же к нему присоединились, и зал наполнился смехом до самого потолка. Дофламинго наслаждался зрелищем кривящего рожу Ло еще с минуту и наконец произнес:   
— Ну надо же, нашли паршивца. И месяца не прошло.   
— Я сам пришел!   
Дофламиго окинул его взглядом с головы до ног: почти не вырос, те же кожа да кости. Надо будет его накормить позже. Когда научится просить как следует. Например, прощения.   
— Решил, что самый умный? — лениво протянул Дофламинго, перестав улыбаться.   
Ло молчал и продолжал глядеть на него так, словно готов был убить. Грязная ободранная мелочь, лишенная всякого понятия о благодарности. Дофламинго с неудовольствием понял, что отвык от этой наглой физиономии больше, чем соскучился по ней. Он закинул ногу на ногу и размял пальцы, унимая раздражение.   
— Я же сказал, что вылечу твою болезнь, молокосос. Ну куда тебя понесло?   
— Я бы сам справился! — взорвался Ло, ринулся к нему, но повис в руках у довольно хихикающего Требола. Дернул ногами в воздухе и оскалился: — Я бы сам нашел лекарство. Или врача, который смог бы его найти. А если бы он отказался, я бы ему ноги отрезал.   
Нет, все-таки соскучился. Дофламинго рассмеялся, Ло начал дергаться яростней прежнего, пока не заехал по Треболу пяткой и не получил подзатыльник.   
— Самоуверенный идиот, — подытожил Дофламинго и широко улыбнулся. — Но мне нравится. Значит, смылся, полгода изображал взрослого, наигрался и прибежал обратно, чтобы спереть Опе-Опе? А попросить не пробовал, Ло? Для чего тебе рот, скажи на милость, только гримасы корчить?   
— Ты хотел отдать фрукт кому-то другому!   
Дофламинго почувствовал неприятный укол в висок, словно ткнули иголкой. В голове на миг зашумело, но боль исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась.   
Он потер висок и окончательно разозлился, вспомнив, какого труда стоило отказаться от мысли убить Ло на месте и со временем снова заполучить возродившийся Опе-Опе.   
— Правильно, потому что ты проебался на полгода и даже не думал выйти на связь! Хотя прекрасно понимал, что на счету каждый день, и в любой из них ты можешь сдохнуть! Нет, ты все-таки невыносимый тупица, Ло. А как еще было заманить тебя домой, если не пустить слух, что Опе-Опе достанется не тебе? Ты такой предсказуемый. И жадный, — он покачал головой. — Я ошибся. Десяти лет никак не хватит, чтобы в твоей черепушке появились хоть какие-то мозги.   
— Да, ты ошибся, — фыркнул Ло, а потом что-то торопливо пробормотал себе под нос — и в руках у Требола оказался стул. Появившийся на его месте Ло поджал губы и одернул ворот потрепанной куртки. Его явно пошатывало от этого трюка, но он задрал сопливый нос и продолжил как ни в чем не бывало: — Чтобы стать незаменимым, мне хватит и пяти. Или даже трех.   
— Ну-ну, — Дофламинго прищурился и машинально потер висок. Ладно, это подождет. — Хорошо. Я тебя понял, Ло. А теперь иди в больницу.   
Побледневшая физиономия была просто загляденьем.   
— Мне не надо, я здоров, — сказал тот настолько поспешно, что Дофламинго засмеялся.   
— Да кому ты нужен, Ло. У Пинка жена заболела. Пойдешь с ним, вылечишь.   
— Доффи!   
Пинк тут же подскочил, распахнул пухлогубый рот, сделавшись похожим на рыбу. Дофламинго только отмахнулся:   
— Помолчи. Никогда не врите мне, сколько раз вам говорил. Этот засранец вылечит твою жену, и ты приведешь ее сюда, понял? Никаких семей на стороне. У тебя уже есть одна. Ло, ты тоже запомни. Твоя семья — мы. Все, свободен. Если не справишься, пойдешь на дно кормить рыб, усек?   
— Да, Доффи. Или мне звать тебя «старший братик»?   
Ветер хлестнул по лицу, насмешливо просвистел в ушах, и через секунду Дофламинго уже стоял посреди зала и сжимал тощую шею, ощущая лихорадочно быстрое биение чужой жизни.   
«Надо было продавить Волей, — запоздало подумал он, — или использовать нити, или велеть Треболу, нет, все надо делать самому, но не так грубо. Почему меня так это задело, чему я учу Ло, что я вообще творю, что он со мной творит?»   
— Никогда. Не смей. Называть меня. Так. Понял, Ло?   
Не успел он разжать пальцы, как створка окна с грохотом распахнулась, впустив в зал дождь и насквозь промокшую птицу. Нелепая, облезшая, грязно-белого цвета, та с похожим на крик клекотом врезалась Дофламинго прямо в лицо.   
Он выругался и отшвырнул ее обратно в окно, захлопнул его нитью и сел в кресло, с отвращением вытирая мокрое лицо. Ло стоял, стиснув зубы, и смотрел в пол. На его шее ярко выделялись алые пятна. Ничего. Вылечит.   
— Идите, — велел Дофламинго. — Проваливайте отсюда все, мне что, нужно повторять два раза? Требол, ты останься. Что там...   
— У нее глаза как пуговицы, ты видел, видел, Доффи? Вот же странная птица!   
— Забудь о ней, Требол. Рассказывай, что там с оружием? 

* * *   
— Какая смешная птичка. Как тебя сюда занесло? Хочешь есть?   
— Тетушка Цуру, нам очень надо поговорить. Пожалуйста, просто выслушайте меня. У вас на левой лодыжке есть шрам, он до сих пор ноет. Помните, как вы его получили? Нет, не отвечайте, знаю, что не помните. На вас уронил поднос один безрукий мальчишка: запнулся о порог кабинета. На подносе лежал нож для масла, но вам было важнее поймать мальчишку. Вы не любите печенье, а вот тосты едите с маслом и вареньем. Еще у вас был сын, он погиб, когда ему было шестнадцать. У него были светлые волосы, как у того мальчишки, что на вас рухнул. Пожалуйста, мне очень надо, чтобы вы меня выслушали.   
— Я тебя слушаю, мальчик.   
— Вы знаете о фрукте Хоби-Хоби, который стирает все воспоминания о человеке? И превращает его в игрушку. 

***   
После горячей ванны, в которой Ло отмокал добрых полчаса, с остервенением намыливаясь и стараясь смыть с себя въевшийся запах антисептика, клонило в сон. Ло с наслаждением натянул чистую одежду, которую еще до ужина принесла в его комнату Детка 5 — теперь за ее спиной маячили не только Буйвол с вечно разинутым ртом и рогатый малёк, но и еще какая-то девчонка с полной тарелкой винограда. Коленки у новенькой были ободранные, а глаза злые. Ло она крепко не понравилась. Но, в отличие от Детки, Буйвола и Деллинджера, хотя бы молчала.   
Избавиться от настырных расспросов было задачей не из легких, но, даже вымотанный до предела, Ло все-таки справился. Хотя что он мог ответить на бесконечное: «Ты что, с ума сошел? Тебе с нами было так плохо? Зачем ты ушел?»   
«Захотел. Сглупил. Мне здесь всегда было хорошо. И сейчас тоже».   
Главное, не признаваться в том, что причину побега он просто не помнил.   
— Ты не спишь, Доффи?   
В закрытое окно лился лунный свет, комната была полна им до краев, так что Ло мог разглядеть каждое перышко на свисающей с кресла шубе, каждую прядь в отросших, растрепанных светлых волосах, тоже похожих на перья, каждую букву в заголовках лежащих на столе газет.   
— Уже нет, — недовольно пробормотал Дофламинго. Он тяжело вздохнул и поерзал в кресле, даже не думая убрать с лица лежащий горбом увесистый томик.   
— Врешь, ничего ты не спал, — фыркнул Ло, хотя обещал себе держать язык за зубами. Это все кое-чей дурной пример, с раздражением подумал он и засунул руки в карманы. — Кто спит с ногами на столе и в одежде, да еще и с книжкой на роже?   
— Это у тебя рожа. У меня лицо. — Дофламинго вздохнул еще тяжелее, но томик снял и уставился на Ло. Тот сглотнул и осторожно сделал шаг ближе.   
За три года он успел придумать сотни теорий насчет того, зачем Дофламинго носит очки, и отсутствие глаза или сразу обоих было на верхних строчках списка. Ло на месте Дофламинго тоже бы никому и ни за что не показывал свои слабости...   
Но глаза у того были: очень светлые и очень усталые. Они смотрели на Ло неотрывно, не мигая, и ему стало неловко.   
— Зачем пришел?   
— Да так, — Ло уже пожалел, что не вытерпел с разговором до утра. — Книжек взять хотел. Если ты спишь, я завтра зайду.   
— Не ври, Ло, у тебя плохо выходит, — усмехнулся Дофламинго, и Ло с удовольствием ответил ему тем же.   
— Кто бы говорил. Потренируйся в следующий раз, когда решишь соврать, что спишь. Можешь захрапеть погромче...   
— Если ты хотел получить извинения, то зря пришел, — Дофламинго нагнулся поднять с пола край шубы, и Ло ощутил мучительное желание снова поймать его взгляд.   
— Ты и так жалеешь, что схватил меня, — быстро проговорил он, подойдя вплотную к креслу. — Я сразу увидел, еще когда ты пальцы разжал.   
— Какой наблюдательный, — покачал головой Дофламинго и натянул шубу до самой шеи. Ноги все равно немного торчали, и Ло едва не потянулся укрыть их. — Еще бы научился молчать, когда надо. Ну, так что хотел?   
— Не посылай меня больше в больницу. Я вылечу Люсьену, мне нужно кое-что прочитать о работе нервной системы. Просто прикажи, чтобы ее перевезли сюда. А туда я не поеду.   
— Почему это? — прикрывший было глаза Дофламинго удивленно моргнул и снова уставился на Ло. Ресницы у него были светлые и колкие даже на вид.   
— Не надо, — Ло рассчитывал, что это прозвучит серьезно и спокойно, но вышло все равно как-то по-детски и жалобно. Он нахмурился и покусал губу. — Мне некомфортно там работать. А здесь я легко справлюсь. Поручи мне вылечить кого-нибудь еще, сам увидишь, я смогу. Или убить — тоже без проблем. Хочешь, принесу тебе чье-нибудь сердце? Я теперь умею доставать так, чтобы человек не умер. А ты убьешь его, когда будет нужно. Личный таймер смерти. Здорово, правда?   
— Не то слово. Так что там с больницей?   
— Ничего, — Ло почувствовал, как усталость сковывает по рукам и ногам.   
Зря он все-таки затеял этот разговор на ночь глядя. Просто с утра все не задалось, он не успел толком объясниться насчет глупого побега. Поговорить о своем будущем. Кроме дурацких врачей, ему совершенно не с кем было поговорить все эти месяцы.   
— Не пойду больше туда, — пробормотал он, давя зевок. — Никогда. Ни за...   
— Иди сюда.   
Ло недоверчиво поглядел на чуть сдвинувшегося в сторону Дофламинго, покачал головой.   
— Ты все кресло занял.   
— Как будто твоим костям много понадобится, — хмыкнул тот и потянул его на себя. Ло хотел было возмутиться, но не успел моргнуть, как уже лежал под боком у Дофламинго. — Можешь спать тут.   
— Не буду, — пробубнил он и поморщился — от Дофламинго неприятно пахло выпивкой и каким-то слишком резким одеколоном.   
— А я сказал, будешь.   
— Вот еще, — возразил Ло больше для формы и закрыл слипающиеся глаза. Широко зевнул, задев губами щекотные перья.   
— И чтоб никаких больше побегов. Укройся нормально, руки как ледышки. Что ты мне их на шею суешь, черт тебя...   
— Ты теплый, — пробормотал Ло, и Дофламинго вздохнул над ухом.   
— Спи.   
— И ты спи, — сказал он, чтобы последнее слово в споре осталось за ним. Хотя он давно уже забыл, что пришел спорить. 

***   
— Я выяснил: в пятницу они поплывут мимо дальнего мыса Рельты, это на пять градусов южнее острова Моро.   
— Я поняла, мальчик.   
— С ними будет подросток, худощавый, смуглый, волосы черные, шапка белая в пятнах. Он ни за что не должен пострадать. Это единственная просьба.   
— Я постараюсь, Роси. 

***   
В каюте до сих пор пахло порохом и чем-то гнилым; не дослушав Пику, Дофламинго вскочил с кресла и принялся обшаривать все углы в поисках источника мерзостного запаха.   
Он переворачивал ящики, отшвыривал в сторону пустые бутылки, не обращая внимания на грохот и звон. Вонь становилась все сильнее, и когда Дофламинго замер посреди перевернутой вверх дном каюты, тяжело дыша и стиснув кулаки, то наконец понял, что так отвратительно пахло.   
Страх.   
Дофламинго сделал глубокий вдох, сжал зубы так, что те скрипнули, и повернулся к давно замолчавшему Пике.   
— Верго закончили допрашивать?   
— Доффи, я знаю не больше, чем ты, — Пика развел руками. — Утром он позвонил и сказал, что его срочно вызывают в Маринфорд, а через пять минут здесь началось... Ты думаешь, это он нас выдал?   
— Он бы не успел. Да и не мог, что за чушь ты несешь.   
Хлопнула дверь каюты, впустив свежий соленый воздух. Дофламинго вдохнул его и почувствовал, как вонь и ярость, переполнявшие здесь все, постепенно выветриваются.   
— Как твои раны, Диаманте?   
— Нормально, — тот пожал плечами и прислонился к дверному косяку, скрестив руки на груди. — Ло меня подлатал. Вот засранец, вечно строит из себя говнюка, а на деле первый бежит всех спасать. Ты бы последил за ним, Доффи, а то сильно добреньким вырастет.   
— Ага, прямо как я.   
Диаманте и Пика захохотали; в этом смехе все еще чувствовалось напряжение, и Дофламинго криво улыбнулся в ответ. Поморщился и пошел на палубу. Когда он поравнялся в дверях с Диаманте, тот удержал его за плечо — и это было, пожалуй, едва ли не удивительней проколовшегося утром Верго и напавших час назад на их корабль дозорных.   
— Доффи, насчет Ло.   
— Что еще?   
Диаманте пожевал губами, словно подбирая слова, и поглубже натянул шляпу.   
— Он там тебя искал. Я сказал подождать в трюме и не лезть пока. Он... ну ты сам посмотри, в общем. Ему там хреново. 

Спуск в трюм был похож на стремительное падение в темноту. Дофламинго не успел захлопнуть за собой люк, как в шубу вцепился трясущийся комок.   
— Ну, все, все. Успокойся, — удивленно выговорил Дофламинго, стянул с Ло шапку и погладил по мокрым от пота волосам.   
Да что сегодня со всеми происходит, в самом деле. Ло не привыкать к трупам и ближнему бою, что ж его так колотит? Эта слабость, как и любая другая, должна была разозлить, но Дофламинго не чувствовал злости, только странную неловкость.   
— Ты молодец, — сказал он, жалея, что не додумался дать Ло отсидеться и успокоиться. Гордый, потом ведь будет неделю дуться, что кто-то застал его ревущим. — Никогда не видел, чтобы у тебя выходило развернуть Пространство такого размера. Скольких ты за раз рассек? Ло, посмотри на меня.   
— Там была женщина, — Ло задрал голову, но смотрел куда-то мимо него, не в глаза, и этот застывший, полный ужаса взгляд окатил ледяной водой. — Она кричала: мальчишку брать живым. Они узнали, что я из Флеванса. Они меня выследили...   
— Не льсти себе, Ло, им был нужен я, — фыркнул Дофламинго и опустился на корточки, чтобы отцепить его от себя, но того затрясло еще сильнее.   
— Они меня нашли. Они меня нашли!   
— Ло, успокойся.   
— Я их всех убью! — Ло с видимым трудом разжал пальцы, которыми цеплялся за отвороты шубы Дофламинго, и стиснул кулаки. Он закрыл глаза и зашептал, захлебываясь отчаянием и злостью: — Сука, как же я их ненавижу. Они резали нас, стреляли по нам, жгли заживо из огнеметов, чертовы дозорные, я их ненавижу, как же я их ненавижу...   
— Ло, возьми себя в руки.   
Ло широко распахнул глаза и наконец посмотрел ему в лицо; чужая боль ударила под дых, вышибла воздух из легких. Дофламинго ощущал ее остро, как свою, острее своей, и это пугало и завораживало одновременно.   
— Сестра сгорела, а я ее не спас, — сказал Ло еле слышно и снова заплакал, страшно и молча, со спокойным серым лицом, не утирая слез. — Ты не понимаешь, каково это, когда убивают твою семью, а ты ничего, ничего не можешь сделать. Это я во всем виноват, я такой слабак, кусок дерьма, — он все-таки всхлипнул и неловко вытер лицо кулаком. — Надо было не тратить эти полгода на всякий бред, а обвеситься гранатами, как собирался, заявиться в штаб-квартиру Дозора и грохнуть там всех! Или на Мариджоа приплыть, чтоб они там подорвались и сдохли со своими деньгами.   
Дофламинго медленно разомкнул губы и облизал их. Челюсти ныли, и он только сейчас понял, как сильно их стискивал, слушая Ло.   
— Завтра найдем тебе нормальный меч, и продолжишь тренировки с Диаманте, — выговорил он и поднялся. Оглядел трюм, заметил сложенные в углу тюки и кивнул на них: — Поспи. Ты устал. Или просто сиди и не высовывайся, пока мы уходим от преследования, толку от тебя на палубе все равно не будет.   
— Зачем я тебе вообще сдался? — Ло растянул губы в кривой, дрожащей ухмылке и поплелся в угол.   
— Сам поражаюсь, — ответил Дофламинго, глядя, как тот устраивается на мешках.   
Ло поворочался с боку на бок и вздохнул.   
— Меня тут никто не любит. Вчера нашел записку в комнате, почерк кривой, как курица лапой. «Уходи отсюда, иначе умрешь».   
— Разберемся.   
Недолго подумав, Дофламинго все-таки подошел и уселся на край тюка, с трудом вытянув ноги. Тело гудело от усталости. Черт, до чего же не вовремя они влипли в этот бой...   
— Это, наверное, Сахарок, — наябедничал Ло и зевнул. — Или Деллинджер, злобный малек.   
— Да у тебя хватает поклонников, — рассмеялся Дофламинго, и Ло предсказуемо надулся.   
— Я никому не нужен, только этим дозорным, чтоб притащить меня в какую-нибудь больницу и распотрошить, — отрезал он, и Дофламинго уже занес руку, чтобы отвесить ему подзатыльник, но зачем-то вместо этого потрепал по волосам.   
Глупый, глупый Ло. Такой беспощадный к другим и себе. Такой злой. Такой свой.   
— Значит, распотрошишь их первым. Спи.   
— Доффи.   
Ло перевернулся на спину и посмотрел на него. Ресницы слиплись в острые стрелки, Дофламинго тронул их кончиками пальцев, и Ло недовольно мотнул головой. Дофламинго понял, что за полгода отсутствия тот не столько отощал, сколько стал резче и грубее в чертах лица; скулы обозначились четче.   
— Пообещай, что если у меня не получится их всех убить, то ты мне поможешь.   
— Перестань говорить очевидные вещи.   
Ло кивнул и вдруг перехватил его руку, сжал крепко, почти до боли — откуда только силы взялись? Дофламинго прекрасно знал откуда. И в который раз убедился, что не зря принял его в Семью.   
— Ты сильный. Ты кого угодно убить сможешь. Ты даже отца своего убил, когда он тебя обидел.   
В повисшей тишине шорох ткани и тихое дыхание казались одинаково оглушительными.   
— Это кто тебе такое рассказал? В глаза мне смотри.   
Дофламинго снял очки и засунул их в нагрудный карман пиджака. Ло моргнул и приоткрыл рот, облизал тонкие губы.   
— Я не помню, — сказал он немного растерянно и нахмурился. — Доффи, честно, не помню, кто. Мне все равно, правда это или нет. Если ты так сделал, значит, было нужно.   
Ло медленно разжал пальцы и опустил веки, вздохнул сонно.   
— Ты меч сам выберешь или мне можно? Я читал про один, покажу тебе завтра. А еще я хочу пистолет. Как у тебя.   
— Еще что? — пробормотал Дофламинго, кривя губы. Он сам не мог понять, в гримасе или усмешке. Странный был сегодня день. Сумасшедший. Пожалуй, ему даже понравилось. — Шубу? Очки?   
— Серьги.   
— Спи, чудовище. 

Дофламинго покинул трюм беззвучно и к моменту, когда добрался до каюты, был переполнен кипучей жаждой действия.   
Он распахнул дверь, уселся за стол, потом поднялся со стула, пересек помещение и устроился на ящике у стены, наслаждаясь каждым движением, словно танцем.   
— Я даже не буду спрашивать, выяснили ли вы, кто нас сдал. Завтра утром я хочу видеть его труп.   
— Как скажешь.   
Гладиус поправил высокий ворот пальто и осторожно начал:   
— Доффи, а ты точно не думаешь, что Верго мог...   
— Не мог, — отрезал Дофламинго, болтая в воздухе ногой. Гладиус проследил за быстрым движением остроносой туфли как завороженный и наконец молча кивнул.   
— Доффи, а как насчет того, о чем ты просил разузнать? — заныл Требол и шумно втянул сопли. Дофламинго поморщился.   
— Перенесем. Отложим. Это слишком важная затея, чтобы ее сейчас запороть. Я знаю эту старую ведьму, если она села нам на хвост, то так просто не выпустит: зубы у нее все еще острые. Надо на время затаиться. Сменим дом. Хуже дыры, чем Спайдер Майлз, все равно не найдется.   
— А я давно говорила: нужно местечко поблагороднее! И Сахарок будет рада! — просияла Йола.   
— С ней-то что?   
— Жалуется, что на улицу не может выйти, на нее все время набрасывается какая-то жуткая птица.   
— Ладно. Птицу тоже прибейте к утру, — велел Дофламинго и спрыгнул с ящика. Он был чертовски зол — и чертовски рад этой злости. — Что слышно с Сабаоди?   
— Они ждут нашего ответа, Доффи! — торопливо сообщил Требол. — То есть твоего, конечно.   
— Хорошо, — кивнул он. — Передай — я заинтересовался предложением и все обдумаю. Или нет. Я сам с ними свяжусь. Пусть обоссутся от радости.   
На этот раз он хохотал вместе со всеми, и в общем смехе было единое предвкушение чужой крови. 

* * *   
— У них новая база. Я не уследил, когда обсуждали место, простите. Отлучился с поста наблюдения.   
— Причина?   
— Это личное. Не повторится. Я найду место и свяжусь с вами.   
— Береги себя, мальчик.   
— Я постараюсь. 

* * *   
В окно настырно лезло солнце. Ло поморщился и натянул на голову одеяло, перевернулся на живот, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, но это не помогло: от бестолковой возни сон окончательно ушел. Ло зевнул, выругался под нос и свесил руку с кровати; рукоять Кикоку легла в ладонь так быстро и привычно, словно меч был живым и только и ждал прикосновения. Ло погладил кончиками пальцев тугую оплетку, сжал их и замер, заслышав рядом голоса.   
— Доффи! Вот ты где, а я тебя везде ищу!   
Требол. Гнусаво хихикает, как обычно. Чем безжалостней его атака, тем громче он перед ней ржет.   
— Везде, кроме моей спальни. Что стряслось?   
— Надо немного скорректировать план нападения, я вот подумал... Я зайду?   
— Говори тише, тут Ло спит.   
— Доффи, а тебе не кажется, что Ло...   
Ло осторожно разжал пальцы и замер, боясь пропустить хоть слово.   
— Что? — спросил Дофламинго негромко и очень спокойно. Ло закусил губу. Этот тон знакомого низкого голоса пугал сильнее смеха Требола. Сильнее всего на свете. Не только потому, что означал: Дофламинго сейчас очень зол.   
Самым страшным было то, что именно эту показательно-равнодушную интонацию Ло ловил особенно жадно.   
— Не лучший вариант для тебя?   
Ло вздрогнул от резкой боли в закушенной губе. Нет. Нет, этого не может быть, он же не ведет себя как полный идиот.   
— Ло. Тут. Спит, — все так же спокойно произнес невидимый Дофламинго. Помолчал и добавил со смешком: — Пожалуй, единственный из всех, кто бывает в этой кровати. Еще раз скажешь о нем что-то подобное — и увидишь, чем закончится разговор. Только смотри внимательнее.   
Требол обиженно зачастил:   
— Да ладно тебе, Доффи, что ты так разозлился, в самом деле? Раз говоришь, он просто тут спит, то, конечно, мы все поняли!   
«Мы?» Ло беззвучно обругал себя. Черт, он опять не расслышал эти тихие шаги, а все проклятый Требол со своей болтовней!   
Когда Диаманте готовится к особенно жестокому удару, его движения становятся абсолютно бесшумны.   
— Доффи, ты уж прости, но слепой здесь явно не Требол. Передай Ло, чтобы не опаздывал на тренировку. Ты просишь всегда быть с тобой честными — так вот, говорю тебе правду. Парень черт знает что о себе возомнил из-за фрукта. Я что-то пропустил, и он уже стал твоей правой рукой? Или пока в другом смысле?   
— Ты плохо соображаешь с утра, Диаманте. Пойди, выпей кофе. Или вылей пару кофейников себе на голову.   
— Ладно. Извини. Ты прав, я не выспался.   
— Доффи, мы уже уходим!   
— Я вас провожу. А то оба так туго соображаете, еще свернете в сарай вместе кухни. 

Тренировку Ло бездарно провалил: утренний стояк не думал опадать и мешал каждому движению. Диаманте скалился и, издеваясь, бил плашмя, так что вскоре все тело ныло от ушибов. Это было не страшно — Ло все мог вылечить потом за минуту, — но ужасно унизительно.   
— Ну что, отпустить тебя пореветь в подушку? — любезно предложил Диаманте после того, как в очередной раз двинул Ло рукоятью в живот.   
Ло с трудом разогнулся и перевел дух, отступил на пару шагов. Воспоминание о том, как Диаманте отправил его, рыдающего от страха, в трюм, было болезненней любого удара. Не один год прошел, но Ло все никак не мог забыть тот день.   
Тогда случилось слишком много важного.   
«Соберись. Не ведись на его подначки, — велел себе Ло и стиснул зубы. — Он запихнул тебя в трюм, чтобы больше никто не увидел твоего позора. Он просто не хочет, чтобы им руководил какой-то сопляк. Докажи ему, что ты не бесполезный кусок дерьма. Докажи себе. Докажи Доффи».   
— Давай с фруктами, — сказал он, изо всех сил сдерживая злость в голосе, и Диаманте расхохотался, запрокинув голову.   
— Разбежался. Дошло наконец, что без Опе-Опе ты ничего не стоишь?   
— Заткнись, — прошипел, не выдержав, Ло и бросился на него под новую порцию оглушительного смеха. 

Даже залеченными ушибы и ссадины продолжали ныть. Наскоро перекусив, остаток дня Ло провел с книгами: те не ржали над ним и не отпускали грязных намеков. Ло ненавидел подобные колкости едва ли не больше ежеутреннего стояка, с которым просыпался после очередного сна, полного тихого смеха и мягких перьев.   
Это было мерзко. Дофламинго спас его от смерти, принял в семью, простил тупой побег и не менее дурацкое возвращение, кражу Опе-Опе, все слабости и придурь.   
Ло не мог отплатить ему таким гнусным образом.   
«Привет, Доффи, у меня на тебя стоит, не поможешь?»   
В дверь тихо постучали, и Ло со вздохом отложил книгу.   
— Ну что еще? — спросил он, постаравшись добавить недовольства в голос.   
Детка 5 зашла с полным подносом, закрыла дверь ногой и поставила его на стол, не обращая внимания на хмурое лицо Ло. Невозмутимо уселась рядом, взяла с тарелки бутерброд и откусила, болтая ногами.   
Ло покосился на туго обтянутую платьем грудь и помрачнел. Учебники по анатомии уверяли, что еще пару лет у него должно вставать даже на метлу и чайник. Но ни они, ни веселая и объективно красивая — Ло был очень горд собой, когда придумал эту формулировку, — Детка, ни кто угодно еще не снились ему по ночам.   
Ло взял с подноса чашку и отпил, не чувствуя вкуса. Только такой идиот, как он, мог использовать Пространство, чтобы убирать мокрые пятна со своих простыней. Только такой идиот, как он, мог после этого рисковать спать на чужих. Каждый вечер Ло обещал себе идти прямиком в собственную комнату. И каждый вечер находил повод обсудить что-то с Доффи, который время от времени милостиво разрешал отчаянно зевающему к утру Ло прилечь на пару часов в свою кровать. Да, Доффи мог бы гордиться его умением бесконечно выдумывать новые и новые темы для разговора. Если не озвучивать цель этих выдумок.   
Детка доела бутерброд, допила чай и так же молча и невозмутимо собрала посуду на поднос.   
— Спасибо, — пробормотал Ло, не глядя на нее, но той хватило, чтобы ответить сияющей улыбкой.   
— Молодой господин всех разогнал и сидит один в своей комнате, — сообщила она и засмеялась, когда Ло поперхнулся куском бутерброда.   
— Почему сразу не сказала? — нахмурился он, поспешно убирая книги со стола, и тут же одернул себя, заставив двигаться спокойно и неторопливо.   
Детка вздохнула и посмотрела с сочувствием.   
— У тебя крошки на подбородке. И царапина. Ты что, опять бриться пробовал? Вот смешной, тебе же почти нечего...   
— Проваливай! — рявкнул Ло, едва не запустив в нее книгой.   
Детка показала ему язык и скрылась за дверью.   
Ло закрыл лицо рукой и глухо рассмеялся.   
— Я все равно знаю, что нужна тебе, — донеслось из-за двери.   
Ло вслушивался в быстрые шаги Детки, пока те не стихли. Потом стряхнул крошки, аккуратно сложил книги в стопку и просидел на стуле пять минут, унимая частящий пульс. Без Опе-Опе это оказалось чертовски сложно. 

— Ну что?   
На этот раз Дофламинго накрыл лицо увесистым томом «Древнейшей истории».   
— Если ты не в настроении, так и скажи, я уйду, — сказал Ло как можно спокойнее. Он уже развернулся обратно к двери, когда в спину долетело раздраженное:   
— Хватит дуться как ребенок, Ло.   
— Я не ребенок, — огрызнулся он. Разговаривать с Дофламинго, не глядя на него, оказалось удивительно просто.   
— Знаю. Потому и говорю, черт тебя возьми, — Дофламинго фыркнул и, судя по звуку, опустил ноги со стола на пол. — Что ты хотел, Ло? — спросил он гораздо мягче, и пришлось брать себя в руки и поворачиваться.   
Ло засунул ладони в карманы и изобразил усмешку.   
— Когда я сказал, что хочу серьги как у тебя, ты ответил, чтобы я «не лез своими кривым руками к своим кривым ушам без присмотра», конец цитаты. Полагаю, у тебя было или дурное настроение, или похмелье, или они оба. Но я все равно несколько месяцев тренировался делать проколы и на трупах, и на живых, — он пожал плечами. — Просто чтобы ты знал. И я имею в виду не только уши. И я не нуждаюсь в присмотре.   
— Все сказал? — спросил Дофламинго, но Ло прекрасно отличал напускное недовольство в его голосе от настоящего. Он кивнул и улыбнулся чуть шире. Дофламинго похлопал ладонью по подлокотнику кресла:   
— Иди сюда. На-ка, подержи.   
Усевшийся рядом Ло едва успел поймать в ладонь крупные золотые серьги. Непонимающе поглядел на них и протянул:   
— Мне твои не нравятся, я хотел черепа.   
— Перебьешься, — Дофламинго уставился на его ухо, тронул мочку и сразу же больно оттянул. — Сиди смирно.   
— Ты что, сам собираешься? — удивился Ло и прикусил язык. — Ай!   
— Я не собираюсь, я делаю.   
Ло вытерпел издевательство нитью над вторым ухом и только тогда скривился.   
— Без дезинфекции, — он покачал головой, не в силах оторвать взгляд от пальцев Дофламинго.   
— Трупы ты тоже дезинфицировал? Или сделай лицо попроще, или назови, что за инфекции, по-твоему, есть на моих нитях. Я жду. Ну?   
Ло молча принялся вставлять серьги в уши; мочки немного покалывало, они словно онемели, но больно уже не было. Было удивительно хорошо.   
— Слушай, давно хотел попросить инструкцию к твоему фрукту, — быстро проговорил Ло, пытаясь закончить со второй серьгой; он сидел боком, неловко повернув лицо к Дофламинго, и тянуться к мочке было неудобно. — Мне хорошо даются рассечения, но жаль терять время, дожидаясь, пока органы прирастут. А как насчет попробовать совместную технику? Смотри, если я рассекаю, а ты сразу же используешь нити, это, во-первых, ускоряет процесс, а во-вторых...   
— Книга на третьей полке за спиной.   
Ло замер, когда несносную серьгу забрали из рук и ловко вставили, звучно щелкнув замком. Дофламинго низко наклонился, чуть ли не тычась носом в место прокола, и Ло закаменел от этой близости.   
— Доффи. Что ты делаешь?   
Кажется, Ло прокусил щеку изнутри, потому что рот наполнился солоноватым привкусом. Влажная мочка горела огнем.   
— Дезинфицирую. Слюна — природный антисептик. Ну, теперь доволен? — как ни в чем не бывало спросил Дофламинго, и Ло выдохнул:   
— Да.   
Дофламинго тут же бесцеремонно спихнул его с кресла и взялся за «Историю».   
— Проваливай. Да, следующие две недели меня не будет. Если вернусь и узнаю, что ты опять кому-то нахамил или пропустил тренировку...   
— То что? — нахмурился Ло, и Дофламинго бросил на него быстрый насмешливый взгляд поверх книги.   
— Тренироваться будешь в кайросеки.   
— Подумаешь, — Ло надвинул шапку пониже, пряча все еще ошарашенное лицо, и в следующую секунду порадовался, что сделал это.   
— А спать — в своей комнате.   
Да. Ло определенно вел себя как идиот. Потому что был именно им. 

***   
— Роси, я отзываю тебя с этого задания. Оно закрыто.   
— Но тетушка Цуру! Как вы могли позволить ему!   
— Довольно, коммандер. Это решение принимаю не я. Вы нужны мне в другом месте. Разумеется, если все еще готовы служить Дозору.   
— ...да.   
— Спасибо, мальчик. 

***   
Никогда еще Дофламинго не наслаждался полетом так остро, как сейчас.   
Можно было больше не скрываться от кораблей Дозора. Можно было смеяться в лицо всем и каждому и смотреть, как их забрызганные слюной рожи вытягиваются от негодования — и страха.   
Он наконец смог сделать то, что не удалось ему больше двадцати лет назад на Мариджоа: поимел их всех, прогнул под себя, — и теперь любое, даже самое обыденное действие приносило невиданное наслаждение. Особенно — полет.   
Надо взять с собой в небо Ло, обязательно. Почему ему раньше не приходило это в голову? Просто подхватить мальчишку на руки и показать весь мир сверху. Мир, принадлежащий Дофламинго.   
Принадлежащий им.   
На своем первом собрании Шичибукаев Дофламинго хохотал без остановки, чувствовал себя пьяным от абсолютной безнаказанности.   
Ему не терпелось поделиться радостью с Семьей. 

— Гляди-ка, ты подрос!   
— Тебя не было больше месяца.   
— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Ло. Посмотри, что там с плечом. Я сам зашил, но оно ноет и ноет, черт его побери...   
— Требол говорил, захват корабля с Небесной данью прошел не так гладко, как вы ожидали.   
Голос у Ло был ровный, как и стежки, которые он клал один за другим. А пальцы — прохладные, и удобно сидящему с ногами в мягком кресле Дофламинго захотелось накрыть их ладонью, привычно утащить Ло под бок.   
— Значит, ты теперь собачка правительства, Доффи, — проговорил Ло все так же ровно и поднял на него взгляд — лихорадочно горящий, темный, незнакомый. Слишком взрослый. И злость в нем была тоже слишком взрослая. — Как здорово. Лапу подавать умеешь?   
— Заткнись, молокосос, — рассмеялся Дофламинго. Радость все еще кипела внутри, и глупые обиды Ло были не в силах ее заглушить. — Не дорос еще со мной таким тоном разговаривать.   
— Правда? — спросил Ло с неприятной ленцой в голосе и поднял брови. — Ты так считаешь? Правительство сожгло заживо мой город, убило мою семью, искалечило меня, преследовало, а Доффи им продался. Ты столько рассказывал мне о своей ненависти к знати, к этим уродам на Мариджоа, и что теперь? Скачешь, принимая их подачки, и выполняешь все команды? А, я совсем забыл. Ты любишь развлекаться. Любишь игры. Игрушек, которые ждут здесь и смотрят тебе в рот, перестало хватать? Я, кстати, прочел книгу о твоем фрукте, которую ты советовал. Нашел в ящике еще одну, тоже очень интересную. Про Опе-Опе и операцию вечной молодости. Чужое бессмертие ценой жизни владельца фрукта. 

Тишина разлилась между стен, плеснула в лицо, отрезвляя.   
Дофламинго ненавидел похмелье, пожалуй, больше всего в жизни.   
Сильнее ненавидел только вранье, но Ло сейчас не врал: он искренне верил во всю ту чушь, что нес. Идиот, хоть бы задумался, почему Дофламинго убрал эту книжонку с глаз подальше, почему она так бесила его! Если он кому и планировал ее показывать, то проверенным, надежным людям — тем, что обладали многолетним опытом в медицине и входили в тщательно выверенный список кандидатов на обладание Опе-Опе. Фруктом, который украл и сожрал один малолетний кретин, из которого другой кретин собирался вырастить преемника, правую, мать его, руку!   
— Требол.   
— Да, Доффи?   
— Ты был прав, — Дофламинго застегнул рубашку, размял плечо и привычно растянул губы в улыбке. — Он определенно пока не лучший вариант.   
— Для чего? — сухо спросил Ло. Взгляд он научился не отводить. Ну, и на том спасибо.   
— А я говорил, говорил, Доффи! Врезать ему?   
— Только попробуй! Простра...   
Дофламинго прикрыл глаза, снял очки и протер их. Вернул обратно на нос.   
— Требол, ты закончил?   
— Ага. Но могу и еще добавить, Доффи!   
— Достаточно, — объявил он и подался вперед, переплел пальцы. — А теперь слушай внимательно, маленький говнюк. Я мог позволить тебе умереть, когда ты заявился ко мне, обвешанный гранатами, и сообщил о желании уничтожить мир. Просто отвесить хорошего пинка и любоваться взрывом на расстоянии. Мог отдать Опе-Опе любому, у кого было больше мозгов, и не позволить ему тебя вылечить. Смотреть, как ты корчишься на снегу, подыхая от свинцовой болезни. Мог бы пустить пулю тебе в лоб прямо сейчас, потому что, поверь, мне очень хочется сделать так с каждым, кто меня разочаровывает.   
Ло закусил губу, но выдержал взгляд. Бледный, он стоял, стиснув кулаки, и не сводил с него горящих глаз.   
Дофламинго посмотрел на наливающийся на смуглой щеке синяк и удовлетворенно кивнул. Это определенно выглядело лучше, чем белые пятна болезни. И сходило быстрее.   
— Мой человек на Сабаоди расширяет бизнес. Ему в штат нужен дополнительный врач. Отплываешь вечером. Через два месяца посмотрим, годишься ли ты на что-то большее. Понял?   
— Отлично тебя понял, Доффи, — процедил Ло сквозь зубы. — Я целых два месяца не буду видеть ваши рожи.   
— Пошел вон. 

Ло развернулся и вышел из комнаты. Его неестественно прямая спина еще долго стояла перед глазами, даже когда затих отзвук шагов.   
Требол засопел над ухом и спросил:   
— Эй, Доффи, не скажешь ему, зачем все это затеял?   
— Нет, — отрезал Дофламинго. — Пусть остынет. Ему полезно.   
— Это, конечно, да, — тут же закивал Требол. — Очень надо остыть. Ему.   
— Заткнись, — скривился Дофламинго и нетерпеливо протянул руку. — Где документы от Монэ?   
— Вот, вот, держи, Доффи, я все принес. Йола просила передать, что в полном восторге. Местность, говорит, там ну очень живописная. Такой простор для творчества! 

***   
— Коммандер.   
— Да?   
— Я даже не задаю вам вопросов, как видите. Разве что один: и долго еще продлится это «личное», из-за которого вы отлучаетесь с миссий?   
— Надеюсь, еще очень долго.   
— Что ты сказал, мальчишка?   
— Простите. Виноват. Исправлюсь. 

***   
Два месяца обернулись тремя, потом четырьмя, а дальше Ло просто перестал считать дни. Первое время он то и дело ввязывался в драки, но прекратил после того, как понял, что слишком часто вынужден сбегать в самый разгар при появлении дозорных. Да, он успел бы разобрать на органы десяток-другой человек прежде, чем его скрутил бы по-настоящему сильный противник из числа этих мразей. Потом Ло как члена Семьи новоиспеченного Шичибукая отпустили бы, но Дофламинго непременно узнал бы об этом. А позориться еще больше Ло не собирался.   
Он продолжал жить без особой цели, словно во сне, как в те далекие полгода, что так и не смог толком вспомнить. Тогда были больницы и перекошенные от ненависти и страха лица врачей. Сейчас — точно такие же рожи закованных в цепи людей. Нет. Товаров.   
Первую химеру Ло сделал со злости: уж больно громко орал «человек Доффи» над переломавшим ноги при попытке сбежать «лотом». Ло было скучно в очередной раз так примитивно тратить силу Опе-Опе, а рядом в аквариуме плавал крокодил. Ор смолк очень быстро, сменившись алчным блеском в глазах.   
Ло все реже лечил ушибы и остановки сердца, все чаще добавлял к человеческому телу лошадиное или раздвоенный змеиный язык, или острые звериные клыки, или — чуть скривившись, — яркие крылья с широким размахом. Сперва чтобы доказать себе, что и сам может делать игрушками всех, кого пожелает. Потом стало просто все равно. Отрубить, переставить, подождать, пока срастется. Что сложного?   
Химеры начали пользоваться на аукционах Сабаоди бешеной популярностью. Когда всплыла правда о том, кто их лепит, Ло попытались перекупить. Предложения денег вскоре сменились угрозами и нападениями, но ему было одинаково положить.   
Он забил на тренировки и книги: и те, и другие учили выживать, но не жить.   
Первое он и так умел, а вот второе — нет, как ни обидно было в этом признаваться; мир вокруг был огромным и чужим, и Ло в нем не было места. Он проводил день за днем, чувствуя себя застрявшим в пузыре липкой смолы. Он дышал смолой, и легкие казались намертво склеенными, так что каждый вдох давался с немилосердным трудом.   
По вечерам он приходил в бар с чуть покосившейся вывеской, и яркая брюнетка со слишком острым взглядом наливала, не спрашивая возраст. Она курила одну сигарету за другой, и запах табака почему-то тянул сюда Ло сильнее, чем выпивка.   
— Никогда не думал заняться чем-то повеселее, чем шинковать людей днем и пить тут вечером? — поинтересовалась она однажды.   
— Вы не в моем вкусе, — буркнул Ло, злясь на то, как чертовски много народу уже знает о его способностях. Надо было меньше выделываться. Да, точно. Доффи был прав. Прав во всем.   
Женщина рассмеялась, сидевший в углу бара старик почему-то тоже.   
— Спасибо, и ты не в моем, — ласково улыбнулась она и, не спрашивая, налила Ло еще. Подкурила новую сигарету, и он, как завороженный, уставился на отпечаток алой помады на фильтре. Где он уже видел такое? Ведь точно видел. — Не люблю мужчин, которые вечно не в своей тарелке. Где твое место, мальчик?   
— Я думал, что знаю. Теперь нет.   
Ло допил залпом, поморщился и тяжело опустил подбородок на переплетенные пальцы. Последние пару месяцев тот чесался из-за лезущей щетины, которую Ло уже задолбался сбривать. И чего ждал, спрашивается?   
— Хорошо, спрошу иначе, — женщина забрала у него пустой стакан и отставила в сторону. Ло лениво проследил за ним взглядом и вздрогнул, услышав новый вопрос: — Знаешь, с кем твое место?   
— Да, — тихо ответил он.   
— Значит, само место уже не важно. Ну, теперь проваливай, я скоро закрываюсь. А тебе пора туда, где твоя симпатичная физиономия не будет такой угрюмой. Рейли, проводи мальчика. Ты вроде собирался опять продать себя на аукционе. Боже, не представляю, как можно спускать столько в банальную рулетку!   
Ло вышел на улицу, в свежий вечерний воздух, и удивленно покосился на старика. Вблизи тот выглядел куда моложе и крепче, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Мышцы обтягивала загорелая почти до кирпичного цвета кожа, глубокие морщины на лице стали резче, когда старик улыбнулся.   
— Рейли? Ох, черт. Вы тот самый Рейли?   
— А ты тот самый Трафальгар Ло, которому хватило духу сказать несравненной Шакки, что она не в его вкусе.   
— Мне и не на такое хватало духу, — огрызнулся Ло и зашагал вперед, засунув руки в карманы и пряча лицо в высоком вороте новой куртки. Определенно, это было удачное приобретение.   
— И дурости, — добавил он после паузы. — Зачем вам продавать себя на аукционе?   
— Как зачем? — искренне удивился Рейли. Или вроде искренне, Ло был слишком пьян, чтобы разобрать. — Попаду в рабы, ограблю хозяина и сбегу с деньгами.   
— Я вам крылья пришью — улетите.   
— Спасибо, юноша, и сам справлюсь.   
Некоторое время они шли молча, Ло постепенно трезвел, обещая себе, что следующий вечер непременно проведет за чтением: надо было кое-что уточнить по аэродинамике крыльев. Раз с людьми у него не складывалось, самое время было вернуться к книгам.   
— Что, даже не спросишь, каким был великий Гол Ди Роджер? — негромко рассмеялся за спиной Рейли, и Ло нахмурился.   
— А должен? Судя по тому, что он был Ди, жилось ему так себе, — отрезал он.   
— Говоришь как будто со знанием дела.   
Ло только дернул плечом и ускорил шаг.   
— Дело не в Ди и не в каких-либо еще именах и ярлыках. Мы — не то, чем нас хотят видеть или назначили быть. А то, что мы сами хотим. И только.   
Ло быстро обернулся и почувствовал запах выпивки. Старик снова улыбнулся, достал из кармана очки и водрузил на нос.   
— Совсем забыл, мне надо было заглянуть еще в одно местечко! Иди, иди, я тебя потом догоню. Тут близко.   
Через десяток шагов Ло полез в карман, не нашел там бумажника, замер как вкопанный и расхохотался. Пока брел к дому — новому, к которому так и не смог привыкнуть за все это бесконечное время, — силился вспомнить, почему так долго скрывает ото всех, что он Ди.   
По непонятной ему самому причине Ло был твердо уверен в одном: он ни за что, ни при каких обстоятельствах не должен рассказывать об этом Дофламинго, иначе все разрушится. Хотя что в его жизни еще оставалось целым?   
Почти у самого порога он заметил белую птицу. Она вспорхнула с ветки дерева, быстро пролетела в густом ночном воздухе, совсем близко, задев щеку крылом. Ло потер ее и на мгновение закрыл глаза. Прикосновение мягких перьев было таким ласковым, что его переполнил странный непокой. Слишком напомнило, как он зарывался лицом в шубу, пахнущую резко и горько. И так сладко.   
Он зашел в дом — хорошо, что жить можно было отдельно, не при аукционе, — и, не включая свет, добрался до кровати. Рухнул на нее, стянул куртку через голову — и задел серьгу в ухе.   
Он сглотнул вязкую слюну, медленно разжал пальцы, и куртка с шорохом упала на пол. Ло снова коснулся мочки, потянул за серьгу, и озноб прокатился по шее, сбежал вниз по позвоночнику до самой поясницы. Ло выгнулся, спуская джинсы до колен, сплюнул в ладонь и обхватил член.   
— Доффи, — прошептал он и глухо застонал, сжав головку. — Пожалуйста, Доффи, да...   
Он дрочил себе быстро, кусая губы, трогал мокрыми от слюны пальцами мочки ушей, шею, соски и представлял вместо них чужой горячий язык, растянутые в усмешке губы, которые шептали бы во влажную кожу самые стыдные, самые желанные слова.   
— Да, я хочу так еще, пожалуйста...   
Он лег на бок, прижал колени к груди и завел вторую руку за спину, нащупал плотно сжатый вход и надавил.   
— Доффи...   
Ло стиснул зубы, чтобы не заорать — каждое прикосновение обжигало, словно он и в самом деле был в кровати не один, как прежде. Он бы отдал все, чтобы еще раз проснуться в той постели.   
Он закусил угол подушки, вбиваясь в кулак, и кончил, зажмурившись до рези. На изнанке век полыхало розовым рассветное зарево. Когда он с трудом открыл глаза, оно затопило комнату, хлынуло в окно и разлилось по небу.   
Все тело ныло. Все тело было живым.   
Ло был живым.   
Он перевел сбившееся дыхание и натянул одеяло. Потом рассмеялся, снова чувствуя себя пьяным, и достал из ящика у кровати ден-ден-муши. 

— Привет. Не спишь?   
— Уже нет.   
— Врешь ведь. Голос не сонный.   
— Ты что-то хотел?   
— Да. Извиниться.   
— А. Ну ладно. Возвращаться не надумал?   
Ло открыл рот и тут же захлопнул, вспомнив, что выражение лица тоже передается. Ден-ден-муши знакомо усмехнулся.   
— Ты мог вернуться в любое время, идиот. Достаточно было просто позвонить.   
— Ждал подходящего момента.   
— Хорошо. Ты и в самом деле дождался. Слушай, совсем скоро предстоит крупное дело... 

 

***   
— Я понимаю, что мы не можем вмешиваться в дела Шичибукаев. Но я узнал его новую цель. Дресс Роза.   
— Хорошо. Я найду, кому присмотреть за этим.   
— Постойте, я же...   
— Возвращайтесь к текущему заданию, коммандер. Вы меня поняли? Роси, ты понял? 

***   
Комната наполнилась гулом и гомоном, словно из клетки выпустили целую стаю галдящих птенцов. Никакого покоя с этими молокососами.   
Абсолютно никакого покоя.   
— Ло, привет!   
— Мы так скучали!   
— Ты кислый. Хочешь виноград?   
— Ло, Деллинджер ворует мои туфли, скажи ему!   
Ло криво улыбался, что-то отвечал обступившим соплякам, но смотрел поверх их макушек — только на него.   
— Как вырос, — Дофламинго покачал головой и отпил вина из пузатого бокала. Медленно провел языком по губам, собирая послевкусие. Наслаждаясь. Взгляд путался в густой черной вязи, уходящей за ворот рубашки, который хотелось оттянуть. — Ну надо же, а я ожидал, что ты все такой же сопляк. Это что? Татуировки?   
— Да. — Ло тут же отвел глаза, дернул углом рта в усмешке, и Дофламинго почувствовал укол раздражения, когда не смог поймать взгляд. — Если не нравится, уберу чернила с кожи. Дело пары минут.   
— Нравится. Потом покажешь поближе, — велел Дофламинго и допил до дна.   
— Хорошо, — сухо выдохнул Ло и вдруг покраснел, неровно, пятнами, которые выступили на скулах и шее.   
— Свободен, — смакуя каждую букву, выговорил Дофламинго.   
Комната опустела в мгновение. Дофламинго облизнул пересохшие губы и откинулся в кресле. Хорошо, что он дождался.   
Хорошо.   
Как же хорошо. 

С Дресс Розой вышло быстро, грязно и зрелищно. Как он и рассчитывал.   
Управлять недоделанным королем и такой же армией было проще простого: взмах руки, и живая игрушка творит то, что ты велишь. Поднимает меч на подданных. Родных. Детей. Калечит, но не убивает, разумеется, — ведь надо же потом Дофламинго кем-то править.   
Жаль, пришлось обойтись без показательной казни тирана и отпустить старика, но взамен Семья пополнилась новым членом. Хорошая девочка с хорошим фруктом. Только хмурая какая-то. Подумаешь, потеряла близких и трон, какие мелочи. Дофламинго же не жаловался в свое время. Надо будет попросить мелюзгу ее развеселить, они это умеют.   
Да, все вышло легко и немного скучно, и так стремительно, что он толком не успел получить удовольствие.   
Могло бы выйти еще быстрее, но всякий раз, когда рядом оказывался Ло и его губы медленно размыкались, превращаясь из кривой усмешки в округлое «о», у Дофламинго в руках звучно лопались нити.   
И внутри тоже что-то лопалось.   
Ло почти не принимал участия в беспорядках, учиненных королем и его солдатами. Так, покрошил парочку дозорных, решивших не вовремя выпереться на сцену в самый разгар представления. Зато потом продемонстрировал свои таланты во всей полноте, исцеляя толпы пострадавших во время погромов. Дофламинго был великодушным и заботливым правителем. И прекрасно знал, в чем хорош тот или иной член его Семьи.   
А в чем — даже слишком хорош. 

***   
— Ваш человек не справился.   
— Ты бы тоже не справился. Мы оказались не готовы к такому. Не упрекай меня, мальчик.   
— Простите.   
— Роси, ты же знаешь, где сейчас мой корабль?   
— Да, конечно.   
— Загляни на пару дней. Отдохнешь, я тебя выстираю, давно пора уже, все перья свалялись. Почитаешь умные книжки. Я как раз смогла найти одну. Про фрукты.   
— Понял вас. 

***   
Ло замер, впервые в жизни не чувствуя в себе силы открыть дверь, в которую входил без стука сотни раз. Он сделал глубокий вдох и толкнул ее, перешагнул через порог и снова застыл. Дверь захлопнулась за ним почти беззвучно. В новом дворце всегда были отлично смазаны петли.   
За пару месяцев с переворота Ло почти привык к этому месту. И к своей спальне. Он собрал там отличную библиотеку, Пика сделал специально для него удобный ход на открытую площадку для тренировок, а кровать была огромной и мягкой. И ужасно неудобной.   
— Если ты сейчас спросишь, не сплю ли я, получишь в рожу книгой.   
Ло тихо рассмеялся в высокий ворот. Днем на Дресс Розе было жарко, но по ночам можно было и прогуляться в старой куртке.   
— Это у тебя рожа, у меня лицо. Доффи, мне нужно сказать тебе кое-что важное.   
— Ну?   
Дофламинго повернул к нему голову, книга соскользнула на пол и так и осталась лежать. Страницы сомнутся, с неудовольствием отметил Ло и хмыкнул. Подумать только, несколько лет назад он хотел подорвать весь мир к чертям, ни в грош не ставя ничего на свете, а сейчас дорожил потрепанной книгой.   
Впрочем, не только ей.   
Медля с ответом, Ло скользил взглядом по комнате: пара кресел, кровать под балдахином в темном углу, на которой Дофламинго все равно почти никогда не спал. Ну, может, иногда трахался, но сейчас об этом точно не хотелось думать. Патефон на столе, стопка газет. Дурацкая пальма в кадке.   
«Королевские покои, тоже мне».   
Ло вздохнул и уставился в окно. Он четко знал, что хочет произнести, но под внимательным и насмешливым взглядом Дофламинго это казалось непосильной задачей.   
— Ты бы очки надел, — нахмурился он, и Дофламинго ухмыльнулся.  
— Не съезжай с темы.   
Ло почувствовал подступающую злость, вскинул глаза и процедил:  
— Да так. Хотел сказать, что я — Ди.  
Дофламинго моргнул и поерзал в кресле, явно устраиваясь удобнее. Зевнул широко и фальшиво.  
— Ну?  
— Что — ну?  
— Ты думаешь, я не знал? — тот фыркнул. — Детка и Буйвол рассказали мне еще в Спайдер Майлз, сразу как ты проговорился. Они решили, ты поэтому смылся.  
— И тебе все равно?  
Дофламинго поднял брови и подцепил нитью бокал с вином со столика у кровати. Сделал глоток и отправил бокал обратно.  
— Да, Ло. Мне все равно. Какие еще очевидные вещи придется озвучить этим вечером?  
Лицо у него было немного уставшим; коротко остриженные волосы смешно торчали и липли к вискам, к тонким не загоревшим полоскам от дужек очков. Серьги были новые, другой формы, не той, к которой Ло привык. Никакого галстука — рубашка расстегнута на груди, кожа чуть поблескивает от испарины.  
Да. На Дресс Розе бывает жарко даже ночью.  
— Я тебя...  
Нет. Это было невыносимо. Просто невозможно выговорить.  
— Я тебя хотел попросить помочь мне с пирсингом. Один раз уже недурно получилось.  
— Кто-то хныкал как младенец.  
— У тебя стало плохо с памятью, Доффи. Возрастное, полагаю? — Ло качнулся с пятки на носок, ботинки скрипнули на свежеотполированном полу. — Давай выпишу витамины. Или поправлю что-нибудь в голове, есть полезный участок мозга...  
— Хватит уже трепаться, сюда иди. Что тебе проколоть?  
— Соски.  
Дофламинго не сдвинулся с места, только откинул голову на спинку кресла и продолжил смотреть снизу вверх устало и спокойно. Ло открыл рот, чтобы сказать, что пошутил, — и только сейчас заметил, как проступает жилка на высоком загорелом лбу.  
— Раздевайся, — сказал Дофламинго хрипло и поднялся на ноги. Толкнул его к стене, оскалился, бросил: — Обопрись, а то еще свалишься с ног, чего доброго.  
Ло молча расстегнул куртку и швырнул на пол, потом снял футболку через голову, скомкал и кинул Дофламинго, метя в ухмыляющееся лицо. Тот перехватил ее, сжал в пальцах, и на мгновение его ноздри хищно раздулись.  
Ло закусил губу и опустил руки, прижав влажные ладони к стенке. Пальцы дрожали.  
— Что вставлять будем? Обычные серьги не подойдут.  
Ло поперхнулся от издевательской интонации, с которой Дофламинго выделил «вставлять», и огрызнулся, стараясь получше его скопировать:  
— Потом вставлю.  
Вдоль позвоночника стекла щекотная капля пота, еще пара выступила над верхней губой, и Ло облизал ее. Жарко, как же жарко.  
Дофламинго сжал пальцы на соске и с силой потянул на себя, выкручивая. Ло дернулся всем телом и стиснул зубы.  
— Что ты трясешься, я еще ничего не проколол, — рассмеялся Дофламинго низким рокочущим смехом, и Ло повело от этого звука, как от алкоголя.  
Он поднял плывущий взгляд и посмотрел Дофламинго в прищуренные глаза, выражение которых невозможно было разобрать. Снова облизал губы и кивнул, разрешая:  
— Давай, Доффи.  
Лицо Дофламинго исказилось, он стиснул пальцы еще сильнее, а потом поднес к соску вторую ладонь, и тот прошило острой иглой боли.  
— Продезинфицировать... надо, — прохрипел Ло, дурея от легкости, с которой исполнялось сегодня каждое его слово, и закричал, когда на проколотом соске сомкнулись острые зубы.  
Дофламинго быстро зализал укус и вжал Ло в стену, втиснул колено между бедер, тихо проговорил в шею, согнувшись:  
— Хочешь второй?  
— Потом... все... потом. Доффи, пожалуйста, не могу больше, Доффи...  
Дофламинго глухо зарычал и прикусил мочку, не разжимая зубов потянул, дразня языком, и Ло вцепился в широкие плечи, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Он скользнул ладонями к локтям, повел ниже и переплел свои пальцы с чужими. Они тоже дрожали.   
— Хочу тебя, — выдохнул он и уперся лбом в ключицу в вырезе рубашки. — Хочу трахаться, Доффи...  
— Ты же сейчас спустишь, — рассмеялся тот и вдруг подхватил его под бедра, поднял резко, так что лопатки проехались по стене.   
В болезненно ноющий член врезалась молния на джинсах, Ло принялся яростно ее дергать и наверняка сломал бы, если бы не наткнулся глазами на насмешливый взгляд Дофламинго.  
— Пространство, — прохрипел Ло. — Кавардак.  
Одеяло и подушка сползли по стене и шлепнулись на пол. Ло со свистом втянул воздух сквозь зубы и замер на постели. Дофламинго навис над ним, улыбаясь. Высунул язык, тронул уголок рта.   
— Что-нибудь еще проколоть?   
Ло почувствовал, как к щекам приливает кровь.  
— Нет. Пропустим этот шаг. Можно сразу...  
— Дезинфицировать?  
— Вылизывать. Вылижи меня.  
Ло захлебнулся стоном, придавленный, распластанный чужим жаром.  
— Где тебя вылизать, Ло? — зашептал Дофламинго в шею, крепко удерживая его руки прижатыми к кровати. — Скажи.   
— Живот. Ты хотел татуировки... посмотреть.  
Дофламинго рассмеялся, прикусил влажную кожу за ухом.  
— Попробовать тоже будет неплохо.  
К моменту, когда он добрался языком до края штанов, Ло колотило как в лихорадке. Потолок плыл и плавился, стекал вязкими каплями, и Ло закрыл глаза, чувствуя, что тонет.  
— Доффи, я больше не могу, Доффи, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, о, пожалуйста, черт тебя возьми, сука!  
— Ну, раз ты так настаиваешь...  
Дофламинго сдернул с него джинсы, судя по звуку, сломав молнию. Плотно обхватил губами скользкую от выступившей смазки головку и насадился на член. Когда он стиснул поджавшуюся мошонку Ло, тот кончил в горячий рот, бессвязно воя и дергая за короткие волосы на затылке Дофламинго.   
Раскаленный воздух не хотел поступать в легкие, Ло распахивал рот и все никак не мог сделать вдох. Дофламинго лег рядом, облизал припухшие ярко-красные губы, влажные от спермы, и прижался ими к губам Ло.  
Пить воздух из них было сладко — Ло никогда не пробовал ничего слаще. Он с трудом оторвался, отдышался и пробормотал:  
— Я тоже хочу тебе отсосать.  
Дофламинго расхохотался, взял его руку и положил себе на пах. Ло тяжело сглотнул, сжал пальцы — насмешливое лицо Дофламинго застыло и исказилось.  
— Ляг на живот, — велел тот и, не дожидаясь, пока Ло выполнит просьбу, нетерпеливо перевернул его сам. — Успокойся. Дыши. Вот так. Расслабься. Отсосешь мне в другой раз, а сейчас просто расслабься. Я не буду вставлять, Ло, просто...  
Он опустился сверху, вдавив Ло в постель, и замер. Ло почувствовал, как к поджавшимся ягодицам прижимается горячий член, и дернулся. На бедро легла тяжелая ладонь, с нажимом погладила, удерживая на месте.  
— Вот так. Будь хорошим мальчиком.  
— Спорим, плохой тебе больше понравится, — ответил Ло, неловко вывернув шею, чтобы заглянуть в лицо Дофламинго.  
Тот приподнялся над ним на локтях, качнул бедрами — член проехался между ягодиц, головка быстро ткнулась в анус, и по всему телу прошла восхитительная дрожь. Дофламинго улыбнулся:  
— Мне понравится любой.  
Он длинно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза; его лицо стало расслабленным, губы изогнулись в улыбке, какую Ло никогда прежде не видел. Это зрелище завораживало. Ло засмотрелся и коротко простонал, пропустив момент, когда Дофламинго резко ускорился; тот быстро просунул руку ему под живот, сжал твердеющий член, и Ло уткнулся горящим лицом в ладони. Темнота обжигала жаром, затылок ласкало дыхание, низкий голос шептал: «Еще немного, Ло, вот так, прогнись. Еще немного...»  
Дофламинго немного отстранился и вздернул его зад повыше, положил ладони на ягодицы, стиснул их, оттянул в стороны. Ло почувствовал, как влажная головка пачкает смазкой анус, и зажал рот, чтобы не стонать.  
— Ло, — выдохнул Дофламинго на ухо горячо и удивленно и прикусил его кромку так сильно, что у Ло выступили слезы на глазах.  
Он задохнулся, ощутив, как по заднице стекает горячее семя, обернулся: Дофламинго резко сел и, хрипло и сорвано дыша, быстро додрачивал ему на спину. Он толкнул Ло в плечо, наклонился, сжал испачканные спермой пальцы на его члене, провел пару раз кулаком, и Ло хватило этого, чтобы кончить еще раз.   
Он отключился и пришел в себя от прикосновений к слишком чувствительному обмякшему члену. Дофламинго закончил обтирать бедра Ло простыней и брезгливо отбросил ее прочь.  
— Иди сюда, — велел он. — Спи, — и Ло обессиленно закрыл глаза. Гранаты, книги, химеры, игрушки, дворцы, судьбы мира — все это была полная чушь по сравнению с насмешливым изгибом узких губ, которые можно было целовать столько, сколько хочется.   
Ло коснулся их и провалился в сон.

***  
Тело было ватным, из ран сочились сукровица и боль. На корабле, который вечность назад вез его на Спайдер Майлз, из Росинанта достали пули и немного подлатали, но он забыл, совершенно забыл за все это время, каково это, когда физическая боль сильнее и страшнее душевной. С последней он свыкся, сросся, она питала его и придавала силы год за годом, наполняла ветром игрушечные крылья, отправляла в полет.  
Он переступил через лежащую без чувств Сахарок, пошатнулся и оперся о стену, пошел вдоль нее по запутанным дворцовым коридорам. Ночь заглядывала в окна, безмолвно скалясь щербатыми улыбками созвездий. С каждым шагом движения давались легче, пальцы крепко сжимали рукоять пистолета. Спасибо, тетушка Цуру.

В комнате Дофламинго было душно, спертый воздух остро пах потом и семенем.  
Росинанта замутило, он замер и снова пошатнулся.  
— Кора-сан.  
Его качнуло вперед, ноги заплетались, спешили, сами несли к постели. Он не хотел верить. Он не мог не смотреть.  
Ло сидел на краю, залитый лунным светом. В темных глазах плескались удивление, радость и ужас, в их отражении Росинант увидел себя и те же чувства.  
— Ло, что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Кора-сан. Это правда вы.  
Ло облизал губы, и Росинант увидел, что они искусанные и припухшие. Соски тоже распухли, на покрытых татуировками шее и груди темнели следы засосов. Ло торопливо потянул на себя простыню, Росинант прикрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох.  
— Я его убью. Давно надо было. Ло, отойди, пожалуйста. А лучше выйди, хорошо? Я сейчас подниму эту тварь и...  
— Не надо. Он устал. Пусть спит.  
Ло произносил слова мертвым, механическим голосом, будто был заведенной игрушкой. Росинанту захотелось подскочить к нему, обнять, прижать к себе изо всех сил. Он сделал шаг, и Ло вскинул руку.  
— Не надо. Пожалуйста, Кора-сан. Зачем, ну зачем, почему именно сейчас? — сбивчиво прошептал он и стиснул пальцы.  
Росинант опустил пистолет и тяжело сглотнул.  
— Ло, как ты?   
— Лучше всех. Разве не видите? — криво усмехнулся тот и прижал пальцы к дергающемуся углу рта. — Кора-сан, я вас совсем забыл, как же так...  
— Это Хоби-Хоби. Ну, ты, наверное, уже про него знаешь. Боже, Ло, как же ты вырос! Я, конечно, наблюдал за тобой эти годы, но все равно, ты такой, такой...  
— Наблюдали? — вскинулся Ло. Его лицо исказилось; сперва Росинант принял эту гримасу за злость, но уже через секунду вспомнил: именно так Ло всегда пытался скрыть страх и стыд. — За мной? — он бросил быстрый взгляд на спящего рядом с ним. Росинант стиснул зубы, чтобы самому не глядеть на чудовище. Это было невыносимо. — За ним? За... нами?   
— Я присматривал за тобой, Ло! Ты не понимаешь! — зачастил он, и Ло быстро нагнулся, поднял с пола штаны, принялся натягивать.   
Росинант отвернулся и вздрогнул, когда Ло обхватил его запястье и повел прочь из комнаты.  
— Обо мне все забыли, даже ты! Ло, ты был совсем ребенком, напуганным до смерти, ты бы не поверил какой-то нелепой игрушке!   
— Конечно нет, — кивнул Ло и поволок его дальше. В тихом голосе снова не было никаких эмоций, и Росинант ощутил отчаяние. Все шло не так.  
— Я пытался помочь, попросил тетушку Цуру забрать тебя при первой возможности...  
— Так это вы натравили на нас дозорных?  
Ло застыл посреди коридора и посмотрел на него с такой неожиданной обидой, что Росинант отшатнулся.  
— Опять думали решить все за меня?  
— Ло, все не так, — тихо ответил Росинант и наконец обнял его.  
«На нас. Нас».  
Ло застыл, а потом затрясся в его руках, уткнувшись носом в плечо.  
— Простите. Мне так вас не хватало... Как мне теперь жить? — прошептал он. — Кора-сан, как?  
— Ло, я тебя люблю.  
— И я вас. Но его — тоже.   
Ночью во дворце было очень тихо, от каменных стен веяло таким холодом, что Росинант продрог до костей. Ло почувствовал его дрожь, обнял крепко, прижал к себе, словно это Росинант был запутавшимся ребенком.  
— Я знаю, вы всю жизнь хотели любой ценой его остановить. Я все понимаю, но, пожалуйста, не надо. Неужели у вас больше нет никаких целей? Никаких желаний? Только для себя?  
— Я хотел этого, пока не встретил тебя. После — только чтобы ты был счастлив, Ло. Ты счастлив?  
Ло помолчал и медленно разжал руки.  
— Теперь не знаю.

Ло вылечил его и молча ушел, оставив по ту сторону каменных стен.   
Обратная дорога заняла, казалось, целую вечность. Раны больше не болели, но он все равно с трудом переставлял ноги; чтобы открыть дверь, пришлось навалиться на нее всем телом.  
Он без сил рухнул в кресло, прикрыл глаза и закашлялся. Кажется, хотел засмеяться, но это было уже неважно.  
Сахарок лежала там же, где он ее оставил. Росинант потряс девчонку за плечи и, поймав на себе полный ужаса, но вполне осознанный взгляд, быстро зажал ей рот.  
— На этот раз я хочу одного: чтобы у меня были ноги и руки. Ты поняла?  
Он дождался, пока та кивнет, и убрал ладонь. Сахарок потянулась к нему, Росинант стиснул зубы — а потом отшатнулся, уходя от прикосновения, и вышел вон.  
«Хочу?» Ему нечего было теперь хотеть.  
У Ло был Дофламинго, у Дофламинго был Ло. Ни живым, ни мертвым, ни забытым, ни застрявшим в памяти, Росинант не мог влиять на это.  
У него ничего не осталось. Ни людей, ни целей, ни желаний.  
Пора было наконец с этим что-нибудь сделать.

***  
Дофламинго проснулся от прикосновения к лицу.  
— Ты плакал во сне, — сказал Ло с напряжением в голосе, и Дофламинго притянул его за плечи, уложил под бок. — Кошмар? — осторожно спросил тот, щекоча горячим дыханием шею.  
— Да, наверное. Дурной сон приснился.  
Дофламинго дотронулся до своей щеки, слизнул с пальцев соль.   
Ло лежал рядом неподвижно и молчал. Дофламинго раскрыл рот, чтобы произнести что-нибудь, но тут же захлопнул.   
В голове кружили колкие ледяные хлопья воспоминаний и мыслей; и тех, и других было слишком много, и он никак не мог выбрать, на чем задержаться.   
Грязный снег на Миньоне, кровь на рубашке течет от настоящего сердца к нарисованным. Ло, уснувший под его шубой. Выстрелы, порох, дым. Ло читает книгу. Искаженное ненавистью лицо с налипшими светлыми волосами. «Пошел вон». «Ты чудовище». «Иди ко мне, Ло».   
— Мне тоже, — сказал Ло после паузы и прижался к нему. Ладони, которыми он обхватил шею Дофламинго, были ледяными. Как обычно. Все было как обычно.   
Метель в голове утихла.  
— Что снилось? — спросил Дофламинго занемевшими губами.  
— Не помню, — соврал тот. Вот паршивец.  
Дофламинго скосил взгляд и успел заметить темные круги под красными от недосыпа глазами, пока Ло не спрятал недовольное лицо. Дурной сон? Как скажешь, Ло. Иногда его можно увидеть и наяву. Главное — проснешься ли после этого. И с кем.  
Дофламинго помолчал и осторожно опустил ладонь на лохматый затылок, погладил, растрепав волосы еще сильнее. Потом поднялся с постели и открыл окно: в комнате было душно и еле ощутимо пахло табаком.  
— Иди сюда, — сказал он.  
За спиной скрипнула кровать, по полу прошлепали босые ноги. Ло прижался к спине, коснулся губами лопатки.  
Дофламинго улыбнулся и сделал шаг в сторону, Ло встал рядом, засунул руки в карманы джинсов, в которых, похоже, спал. Или не спал. Поднял взгляд на светлеющее небо.  
— День будет облачным. Это хорошо, — кивнул Дофламинго. Ло скептически протянул:  
— Какие еще очевидные вещи ты будешь озвучивать этим утром?  
Дофламинго рассмеялся.  
Они стояли бок о бок, глядя на то, как небо меняет цвет, как густая лазурь бледнеет, потом расцвечивается яркими сполохами и выцветает до кипельно-белого — облаков было и в самом деле много. Дофламинго думал о том, что жизнь меняется так же быстро, и это ни хорошо и ни плохо. Привязанность, обида, ненависть, гнев, ярость, счастье — чувств слишком много, а он слишком жаден, чтобы не хотеть испытать их все, чтобы не радоваться каждому новому. Каким бы ни было любое, оно означало — ты жив. Только перемены дают возможность ощутить жизнь во всей полноте. Возможность не переставать удивляться.   
Например, тому, что человек, которого ты еще недавно считал своей игрушкой, стал полноценным партнером в игре. Что другой выбыл из нее не по твоей, а по собственной воле — и тебе не важно.  
Что наслаждаться игрой вдвоем — лучшее из всех удовольствий на свете.  
И что очевидные вещи можно не озвучивать, а просто чувствовать.  
Дофламинго накинул шубу, уперся босой ступней в подоконник, крепко прижал к себе Ло — и они полетели.

***  
— Рисовые крекеры.  
— Кто это?  
— У вас на правом плече ожог от сигареты, о нем никто не знает. Вы сами никогда не курили, это один дурак свалился...  
— Роси?! Роси, где тебя носило? Что с тобой случилось? Ты где? Тебе нужна помощь?   
— Новый смысл жизни. Может быть, небольшой отпуск от ненависти.  
— Что? Плохо слышно!  
— Я скоро прилечу. А, нет, уже не смогу. Приплыву. В общем, ждите. До встречи.


End file.
